


Long Way Gone

by Coric



Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coric/pseuds/Coric
Summary: Walon Vau goes through grieving of Sev, but what if he wasn't really dead at all? A little OOC.





	Long Way Gone

Long Way Gone  
Chapter 1  
### Vau’s P.O.V  
“Sarge, we have failed you.” Boss said looking down at his feet. “We failed Sev.”  
“What are you going on about? Delta what happened out there?” I demanded, losing my patience.  
“It’s Sev, sir. We left him behind, General Yoda called a full retreat before we could go after him. It’s my fault sir, I should’ve went back for him, despite his orders.”  
“Don’t be absurd, I trained you to follow orders, I would’ve been more disappointed if you didn’t. Now unless you have anything important to tell me, I have more important business to attend to.” I said and turned off the transmission. While Mird came over looking at me and whining softly. I threw my helmet at the wall shattering the visor. I fell to the floor and an involuntary scream left my lips.  
‘Not Sev, anyone but Sev.’ Then someone came rushing into the room and stopped just next to me.  
“Vau? What in Corellian’s hell happened?” Skirata asked.  
“None of your damned business, Kal.” I said grabbing my helmet off the ground walking to the door. Snapping my fingers making Mird follow a step behind me.  
“Where are you going?”  
“I’m going to be gone awhile, don’t try and find me.” I said and the door shut behind me. ‘I’m coming for you Sev. When I find you, I’ll kill you myself.’  
### Kyrimorut  
I walk off the ship and was greeted by Kal and his lapdog Ordo. I stormed off with Mird in tow. “So I assume you didn’t find Sev?”  
“No.” I growled, storming off to my room.  
### 1 year after Sev goes MIA  
Kal has been acting strange the past few weeks, it’s not in his character to do so. It’s the first year that Sev was killed in action. It’s all my fault. I never let Delta know that I was proud of them.  
“Walon! Come out you lazy shabuir!” I heard Kal call out. I growled getting up from the bed and made my way toward the door.  
“What do you want Kal? You of all people should know to leave me alone, especially today of all days.”  
“Just come out. Ennacca just came from Kashyyyk. It would be rude to not have everyone say hello. It would do you good than grieving all day. Now come on before we force you, your choice.”  
I leave, walking behind Kal, and made our way outside where everyone was waiting. Ennacca came out and roared her welcome. Looking at everyone in the crowd, landing on me and she dropped her gaze. I already knew where it was going. She walks up to me and hands me a helmet, but not just a helmet, Sev’s helmet. I grab the helmet out of her hands and collapse on the ground, ashamed that I am portraying my weakness to everybody.  
“Sev.” I look into the broken visor, with mud and blood covering it.  
“Oh no, everyone let’s go back inside, give Vau a little time to himself.  
It felt like hours have passed and I hear soft footsteps coming towards me and heard Mird whine and gurgle in excitement. I look up and I dropped the helmet landing softly to the side. I shot up quickly and cleared my throat.“S-Sev? Is that really you?”  
“As real as it’s going to get, sir.” he said and I put my arms around him tightly. He stiffened and stood there not knowing what to do.  
“I am so proud of you son.”  
“Sir?”  
“Usually I scold Kal for this but, Ni kyr’tal gai sa-ad- Sev.” I said and when I looked at him, he had no expression and didn’t say a word. Then pulled me into a hug and I returned it. “Don’t ever scare me like that again.”  
“Ni kar’tayl gar darsuum, Buir.”  
“Ni kar’tayl gar darsuum too, ad’ika. Now let’s get your brothers.”  
### Bonus: Kal’s P.O.V  
I look out the window at the scene before me, Walon hugging Sev and then Sev hugging Walon. “Thought I would never see the day, huh son?”  
“Never in a million lifetimes.”  
“It’s good that the old grump finally has a good part in his life once more. Well needed and deserved.”


End file.
